Angel with scabbed wings
by Miss-Madison
Summary: This is a Gin and Tonic (Ginny and Tom fan fic) and its my first. So be nice. R
1. Default Chapter

Angel with scabbed wings  
  
By, Miss Madison  
  
A/N: This is a Gin and Tonic (Ginny and Tom fan fic) I dont care if I misspell anything so eh. LOL. R&R!  
  
Disclaymer(lol): *grins evily* OOOH If only I owned Tom & Draco...hehe. In other words I dont but if I did...hehehe!  
  
16 year old ginny weasly stood at the balcony of her hogwarts perfect room.   
  
"so I made perfect...so what." She thought grimly. It was the reunion of when her life changed forever...  
  
of when she had met him.  
  
And It was also the fist night at Hogwarts, the first night of being a perfect.  
  
She stood there for awhile thinking...then suddenly she thought of him.  
  
She didnt want to think of him or maybe she did. I dont. She would always tell herself that even if she really knew that deep in her heart she did.  
  
Not only had he been an evil "mind controling basterd"   
  
but he was also so "breath takingly handsome" and he even "stole" her first ever kiss.  
  
(flash back)  
  
Ginny sat on the floor, cold and confused.  
  
"whats happing?" she asked.  
  
Tom smiled. "my plan." he said.  
  
"Tom...." She whispered as he put a hand on her sholder, looking deep into her eyes he spoke softly.." I will not hurt you.   
  
You will only be asleep for dear Potter, he must think otherwise in order for my plan to work."  
  
"Why...why s-save me???" She whispered as her eyes began to get heavy.  
  
"Because something that was not supposed to happen did, I found love. Something I never thought was real." And he bent down and kissed her forcefully and then...  
  
there was only darkness.  
  
(end of flash back)  
  
  
  
From the opposite side of her room a window burst open and with it a trail of mist. Covering her eyes she let out a tiny squill...  
  
and then lowering her hands she saw what she thought couldnt be real..Tom Riddle standing in front of her very eyes. And then she woke up.  
  
Her covers hae fallen off the bed so she sat there, cold and misrable. "Another one..." She mummbled.  
  
For the past few years after the incedent in the chamber durring her first year, she would have recurring dreams every other week or so...  
  
and they were all of him. Holding her knees to her breasts she felt a single tear fall unto her skin.  
  
She then sat upright, wiping away the tear with the back of her hand. And then she heard something from the outside that startled her.  
  
Scratching on her window. The closer she came to the window the more blood she was able to see.  
  
A young man layed beneth the window outside, he had on a long black robe on that covered him from head to toe. But she could see scratches from his arms.  
  
He was attacked from some wild naimal or something, she thought.  
  
She used her wand to take him inside and lay him on her bed. She removed the hood of his robes and gasped in shock as she saw his face.  
  
The young man began to stir...slowly he opened his eyes...those eyes that were so beautiful as they were deep.  
  
He smiled...despite the obvious pain he was in, having deep scratches all over his arms.  
  
"Tom...?" She asked.  
  
He nodded.   
  
"How....what happened to you...?" She said while fiting back the tears.  
  
"Im going to be alright thanks to u...if u hadnt found me. I was attacked by members of the ministry.  
  
Some how I was detected." He said while holding unto Ginnys shaking hands.  
  
"How can u be here? Back? Alive?" She asked. "You didnt think that I would be dead forever did u? I never did die."  
  
He paused then he continued. "I was nothing but spirit...struggleing for life. And I have been trying to contact you for years.."  
  
"through my dreams?"  
  
"Yes. And then finaly...somehow I became more than just a spirit or a memory trapt within the pages of a book...  
  
I became real again. I think that it was because of you, somehow." He hugged her tightly.  
  
She looked up into his face. "Tom...the day in the chamber...when you told me that youd never hurt me and that you loved me..was it the truth?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He kissed her then...and she kissed back. "Tom since you have been away things have changed..."  
  
She paused then she continued..."I have changed...I dont know how but I can do things that are concidered unnatural."  
  
"No you havent changed princess...those gifts you speak of you were born with but they were unseen..hidden."  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
He smiled. "Because I know you." He stroked her long red hair and said.."Because I know what you are..."  
  
That freaked her out. She moved away slowly..."You havent changed." She said. He laughed.   
  
"Yes but you have. You speak in parseltounge among otherthings...other unusual talents."  
  
"Thats not why I am here to see you though."  
  
"To use me you mean?"  
  
"I never ment to...hurt you...and I love you so much."   
  
"Ok so why are you here TOM? Tell me, enlighten me please."  
  
And so he moved closer to Ginny and he pulled her down...hugging her and kissing her all over.  
  
"Im here because I love and I need you."  
  
"I love you too Tom but its impossible...How are we supposed to be together when everyone knew who you were what you looked like and..."  
  
"Nothing is impossible princess." He kissed her and she began to feel tired in his arms. She drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning she awoke with a start. Breathing hard.   
  
"oh my god where is he?? Did that all actuly happen??"  
  
And then she found next to her a single red rose. A smile came to her face as she got out of the bed..  
  
ready to start what looked like a very interresting day.  
  
A/N: So I know that it was short but thats just the beginning...But anyways   
  
how was it? I might continue it soon. SO let me know. :-) 


	2. Short

Angel with scabbed wings  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By, Miss Madison  
  
A/N: Thanks to all reveiws (positive and negitave) I hope this chapters better than the first. :-)  
  
Ginny Weasly ran down stairs after getting her self dressed as fast as she could. She almost had a head on collision with a Slytherin...one she didnt reconise until she looked into his eyes. "Tom??" She whispered. "Shh...Its me." He said taking her into a hallway that was away from the other students who were flooding into the great hall. "What are you doing here?? Besides how are you going to fool anyone into thinking your a stident you look the same..."  
  
"To you I do. Its a spell...to make other people see me differently..."   
  
"Differently how?"  
  
"Ever picture me with red tips? And green eyes???"  
  
Ginny laughed at that. "So they dont reconize you..." She said at last. "No...but Im glad you do." And he pulled her until a kiss that could have lasted forever until a coughing noise was heard behind her. Quickly she turned around, dropping her books in the process. Tom helped her pick up her books, handing them to her he greeted the two young men before him. "Um hi...what were you doing with my sister?" Said Ron. "Nothing life threating I can assure you. My name is Tom...Tom Escuridão." Ron didnt take his hand, instead he just stood there glareing at him. But Harry took his hand and shook it. "Its nice to meet you. Come on Ron." He took Ron by his left arm and he dragged him out of the hallway with him.   
  
Tom laughed. "You actuly hang around with those two??"   
  
"Yes I do. So dont say anything mean about them ok? And besides Rons my brother and it isnt like I had any say so in...Tom??..." She noticed that he was still laughing so she gave him a look that said 'I mean it' Tom stopped laughing and took Ginnys hand, holding it ever so gently. "Ok. I wont say anything as long as it can be helped."  
  
"Tom I have things to ask you...and..." He kissed her hand. "Im sorry but this isnt the time nor the place...besides class is about to begin so we should go." And he left...going towards the Slytherin hall. She turned and went to the Grifindor hall for her core classes like math, history of magic...etc.  
  
Finaly, she was alomost done with her classes for the day...she only had one more left...but it was potions with Snape. She took her seat and looked across the room...she saw him...sitting near the window across from her. As if he sensed that she had her eyes on him he turned...their eyes both on each others. And then Snape walked in and all heads returned to the surface of their desks and the large caldruns that sat upon them.   
  
As soon as class was over Tom caught Ginny near the exit to Snapes class room in the dungens. He shoved a folded bit of parchment into a pocket of her robes. He smiled and left with some of the other Slytherins. Ginny put her hand into her pocket but was distracted when she heard a voice from behind her, "Passing notes to a Slytherin Weasly??" That voice belong to none other than mister ferret king himself, Draco Malfoy. "Whats it to you?" She snapped back, he wasnt expecting that. So he smirked at her and left, "accedently" knocking into her sholder as he went.   
  
So she wouldnt be bothered while trying to read her note, she walked into the libary..and went behind a shelf. Then she carefully took the note out, and then she read over it, slowly.   
  
~Hogsmade trip is tommrow...I would like to meet you there before you board the train..in the libary. Deepest love, Tom~  
  
Ginny was a little worried as well as happy...but she couldnt help it when she noticed that the letter she had just read and that two little words written on it could add such a bounce to her steps as she walked up to her dorm room. 


End file.
